Bleed
by Black Wings
Summary: Don't read this. It's only about Hermione: if you only want to flame someone and have no mind of your own; don't read this.


_  
  
__B l e e d  
_  


_Author's Note: _I'm really afraid to post this but: I am anyway. PLEASE, take in mind the warnings [down there!] and don't review unless you have something worth saying. (DIE! I hate you! Is NOT something worth telling me: although I'll have fun laughing at you.) This is really, really not funny: I didn't write this as a joke to piss everyone off. Just read it and think.  It's about the danger of spells and how J.K. Rowling isn't just playing around with a children's storybook.  
  
_ Disclaimer:  _I do not own Harry Potter' or any of it's related 's. I _do_, however, own this fic and it's original theme.  
  
_ Warnings:_ Depressing. Bloody. Gory. Disgusting. Hell. Death. Hermione. Etc.   


  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
  
  


Hermionesighed, breath escaping through her closed lips in something barely more audible then a whisper. She stopped walking- her knees buckling under her, exhausted, as she lowered herself down to her knees and hung her head in shame.  
  
She wasn't lost, or mistaken- she knew exactly where she was, where she had run to. It was a lake, a very small lake- a pond in fact, but it was as beautiful as a lake- somewhat far from the school. It took her nearly an hour to walk, to flee- she couldn't of used a broomstick; they would of found out sooner she was gone that way.  
  
It was all planned. And, somehow, it seemed to be all fitting into place- the night shown around her, cascading her body in heavy darkness, the stars and new moon of midnight beckoning her to join them in the heavens. There was no wind, and the trees spoke silent- the forest dead tonight, waiting. Even the lake was smooth- the water blank, so still it looks as if any touch could shatter it like glass, or drown in it's own perfection.  
  
Hermione blinked heavily, tired, her body weighed to Earth as if it were drunk. Why she had picked tonight to finally reach this point she wasn't sure- nothing had driven her here. It had just overwhelmed her- the sadness, what some might call mortal pain- overtaking her. And so she had ran, taking this as a chance- and ended up here to start the spell she had thought of so much before.  
  
She opened her eyes fully, looking down deeply into the blackness of the lake. Only a reflection starred back at her- a wrenched girl, her blonde hair mused and tangled in itself from running through the branches of the forest so long. Her face was pale- unpretty, her eyes blank and torn, the colour shattered so much that she thought they were inked with the black of that night, that sadness.  
  
She hated herself. She hated the girl staring back at her, her eyes holding the same vengeance against her- it was hell, looking at her. She was so similar- trapped underwater and not being able to breath- just like her. Even her reflection wanted to die.  
  
Then, suddenly, the reflection broke as something fell into the water- a tiny drop falling from above. The face shattered, rippling away in blurred motion- a tear. She was crying. Warm, damp tears were running down her face, over her cheeks and shaking lips, falling and breaking the water over and over- it was driving her insane.  
  
She felt her chest heavy, sobs choking at her throat- dammit, why was she stopping? The book- she reached out her hand, searching the dirt and the muddy ground- she forgot the book? Did it matter? She had read it so many times over she knew it now by heart.  
  
She turned back to the reflection, slowly reappearing in the water- her blank eyes looking back up at her- begging for her to begin. She stopped- pausing; was this what had to be done? To leave behind it all- of course. She had thought about it over and over before, hadn't she? Death was so tempting now- who would long for death if they didn't deserve it?  
  
The spell- she recalled it. She waited briefly, closing her eyes and calling it all within her, placing the words and their purpose into her soul before breathing and opening her lips- her eyes open, reflection waiting- ready- as she slowly whispered.  
  
_ stilled breath of night: why is it the child still breathes?'_; she said, forming the words slowly, perfect- no echoes, the night silent, waiting- she had stilled it for this moment.  
  
_Let me breathe no longer- ease me to your silent sleep.' _she said. Finally. _In soul I bleed-'  
  
_Then slowly, gently, she reached out to the lake with her hand; touching it- and the reflection shattered once more. The water was thick- the spell- it was working- and the damned reflection did not reappear.  
  
_Though we die; the sinners still live-'  
Afterlife in a world they wait-'  
I beg of you know; god of my darkness-'  
I pray to them- open the gate  
  
_She did not pull away her hand as the lake stilled- the water thicker now- and she could feel it weighing down her hand, pulling her toward it- under- to the same destination as her reflection. It was beginning- she felt a dullness in her chest; then a stab; pain enough to draw blood.  
  
  
_I cry to you- I hear their silent sound'  
Let me leave here- this world of pain-'  
Take my words and soul; pull me down-'  
I pray to them- in soul I bleed'  
Now- open this gate-'_  
  
  
  
Cries of pain erupted from her chest, and she realized she was no longer speaking the words; they were coming from her lips- the same voice- but her breath was choked from the blood in her throat. The spell had truly begun- she could feel the flesh of her chest ripping apart at each breath she took; violent pain overtaking her. She coughed, spitting blood out and into the water- it blended with it, the same colour- a thick smell hovering in the air._   
  
  
The blood of angels- fallen down-'  
Earthly flesh and sin renown-'  
Burn together- fire chokes their sound-'  
  
  
_The water was hot, burning her flesh- she couldn't pull away her hand. It burnt; charring- it was black like ash, dripping blood at every crack of skin. She knew she was screaming- over and over again into the night- and her chest split further inward, blood flowing up her throat and out of her mouth, down her chin and her neck; she was screaming and her voice was still speaking, continuing as she felt her hand lurch inward, into the bloody lake- it was blood, the water, warm, hot blood- pulling her down.  
  
  
_Take me now- in soul and breath-'  
My body- I give unto you-'  
Flesh of a virgin- no babe within-'  
A sinner- in soul I bleed-'_  
  
  
She screamed- and more blood poured out, her body slowly tearing it's way apart. Her hand was pulling on her; yanking her down until her elbow was slowly going under, into the pool, her free hand clawing at the ground, her nail cracking and bleeding into the dirt at the effort. It was working- her shoulder went down, and her weight shifted- coughing out the fresh blood so much she could no longer scream, mumbling the words of the spell in spite of herself.  
  
_Choke me now-'  
Your words in my throat-'  
Touch me now- take me down-'  
My bloodshed I give unto you-'_  
  
  
  
Her eyes closed, blood running fully down her face- drying heavily on her lashes, coarse in her hair. She couldn't see- somehow she was blind- heavy blackness completely around her. Coughing had become easier now- most of her blood was gone- her legs bleeding, ripped at the seems, her kneecaps crushed in from being dragged against the ground- the blood was forming a thick pool around her; her legs somehow being pulled in too, her other arm- slowly she was letting herself slip, down into it.  
  
_Let me breath no longer-'  
End my breath and burn my flesh-'  
This world around cannot serve me after-'  
I favor end over mortal pain-'_  
  
  
  
  
Her breath ended- blood completely covering her, her clothes and black cape- blood slowly dripping down from every place in her body. Her lips sealed, and the blood carried up her throat and lifelessly choked her- her body heavy, nothing, just dull flesh- her neck snapping back as finally her face was pulled inward- her whispers ending the spell slowly, even as her lips went under the blood of the lake.  
  
  
_Close the portal of sweet death-'  
Water sweep into your lesser form-'  
Blood of angel; deep to where you belong-'  
I have damned his child to a hell unescapable.'  
  
  
  
_  
_The End.  
  
  
  
Ending Note: _Very short, huh? I read this [fake] spell somewhere and I just felt the need to be aggressive and write it out on paper- with your poor, beloved character too. I think I'll make this easy for you: Copy and Paste this into the review thing and then go away.  
  
That was so sick! I hate it! Get the hell off of FF.Net! How DARE you!  
  
Okay? Have a nice day. =)


End file.
